


Love is the key

by Coffeegirl84



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Genderbending, Other, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4095313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeegirl84/pseuds/Coffeegirl84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack is hunting a witch.<br/>She transform Stiles into a girl. And the trouble begins....</p><p>It´s a Sterek FF and it is after Season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Brown eyes

"Stiles....? Stiles, where are you?" 

"Stiles?"

The whole pack - Lydia, Scott, Isaac, Derek and Allison - were searching the woods of Beacon Hills. A witch had been seen there and they had killed her but only after a long fight and sustaining many wounds. In this fight Stiles had gotten lost and nobody could find him.  
Derek sighed. He tried not to panic, but he was, because Stiles was Human. He could still smell him, but couldn´t identify where.

"Here," came a little and high voice.

"Stiles?" Derek ran towards the voice and yes - he saw the hazelnutbrown, big eyes looking up to him. "Stiles?"

The others come up behind Derek and all of them looked down in panic. In front of them a young teenage girl was sitting - big brown eyes, long brown hair, with little moles, wearing a T-Shirt and a Jeans everything to big for her. She was nearly in tears, while her Hand was grabbing her Shirt. 

"It is me... Stiles" Tears fell down and she had problems breathing.

Derek kneeled down - because the others were to shocked - and took her hands away from her shirt to hold them in his. "Stiles..... Ssshhh ... don´t panic.... easy... breath slowly. We will figure this out. Okay?.. I promise..." Stiles nodded but she was still trembling. "Are you hurt somewhere else?"  
Stiles showed him her ankel. Derek sighed. "Okay... come on." He lifted Stiles up into his arms to carry her bridal style.  
Let´s get Stiles home... Scott? Call Deaton."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"This is so weird." 

"I know..."

"No, Derek... Look at him," explained John Stilinski, watching his son being looked at by Deaton on the couch. "A witch transformed him into a girl and now he looks like his... his mother... when SHE was seventeen."  
Deaton stood up and came over to them.  
"Physically it is only a busted ankle." "And how long will he be...?" The Sherriff´s words were caught in his throat, because Deaton sighed and looked worried.  
"I don´t know.... Stiles told me what the witch said to him and if this is true, then until the momentwhen a Woman falls in love for him... The problem is that Stiles told me there is no girl in sight and he prefers guys, so....?"

The Sherriff scratched his head. "Okay till we have an another solution... and we NEED an another solution... he can´t go to school... I can say that he is visiting relatives. You can all go home. Derek can you stay for a moment?"

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Derek locked up his door and looked to the side where Stiles was standing trembling. You could see that she was uncomfortable. Derek remembers what the Sherriff had said to him...

\------

"I can´t Mr. Stilinski." 

"But you are the only one who can... Look, Derek... Stiles can´t go to school in this body and I don´t want him to be alone all the time.... Here the Neighbours will see him.... Melissa is working and Scott and Isaac are at school... Allison, too... also Lydia... but you... Stiles told me you weren´t working and he needs someone who will look after him now and knows the whole situation. I beg you, Derek... please..." 

Derek wasn´t sure why, but that criticism that he wasn´t working buged him. But looking at Stiles now.... he knew there wasn´t anything more important. Derek sighed he checked Stiles new body and blushed a little. Stiles was still looking good - just changed - what didn´t change were his eyes--- the hazelnutbrown eyes.

"I don´t have girl clothes." Derek replied and Sherriff nodded. "For now I´ll pack some old from my wife and tomorrow Lydia and Allison will buy new ones for him."

"I don´t have a second Bed."

"He can sleep on the couch."

"But I don´t have so much food."

"You will get money for this from me."

Derek sighed. He wasn´t sure this was a good idea, but he nodded anyway. It couldn´t be much worse.

 

\-------------

That´s what he thought first but now he wasn´t so sure anymore. Stiles didn´t say one word the whole way. She just stood there pressing her pillow against her chest. And that´s what scared Derek. He opened the Door. "Come in...," he whispered and let Stiles go in first.  
He followed with the two bags, the sherriff had packed and went to the couch to put the bags down. His eyes went over to Stiles sitting on the couch still holding her pillow.  
Derek sighed. "Okay that is scary!"

Stiles looked up irritated. "What? That I´m a girl?" 

"No... you being not sarcastic and with a closed mouth."

Stiles looked angry and snaped back. "I have boobs, Derek...."

"Yeah... I can see that."

"This isn´t funny!"

"I´m not laughing."

"I´m a FUCKING girl and I will NEVER change back...." Stiles has Tears in her Eyes and for a moment there was silence. 

The Alpha than sat down on the table to look into the teenagers eyes. "Who said that?.... We will find a way.... "I´m sure."

Stiles looked up. "And if not?"

"Then we will find a way to live with this, because you are still Stiles - thin, sarcastic, clever Stiles with your little nose and the moles. " For the first time since he changed ,Stiles smiles a little. She wasn´t sure why Derek said this but it helped.  
Derek breathed in. "And now rest... I will get some food..." Stiles was surprised and made big, brown eyes like a puppy. "You can cook?"  
"No... but I can call for takeout... I wasn´t prepared to have a guest."

Stiles looked to the Sourwolf and she was sure Derek had never had guests. Who would even visit him? Even those who knew him, knew he liked being alone better and now he had Stiles living with him for a probably long time.  
He felt sorry, but that´s how his dad had decided. Now she couldn´t do much more than try to make it easier for Derek.  
Stiles put the pillow away and began to unpack her bags.  
"If we go to the grocery store tomorrow... I could cook for US."

Derek who hung up the phone raised an eyebrow. "YOU can cook?"

And there was the typical Stilinski grin. "Sure and I´m very good. My Mom showed me when I was young. I always cook for me and my Dad, because he had many night shifts and then he only has to microwave it. We don´t eat often together."  
Derek knows that, Scott and Stiles parents worked hard and that was the price they had to pay. But Stiles was more sensibel then Scott.  
stiles always smiled and laughed but all of that was just an armor. His Heart got hurt years ago and it had never healed. But instead of being like the sourwolf, Stiles kept living in a dream bubble, which protects him.

"Okay tomorrow... today we eat Pizza and we can watch TV at your Laptop." Derek knows Stiles had packed the laptop. They didn´t know how long this would take, so the sherriff had packed a lot of stuff for his son - clothes for warm days and cold days, shoes, stuff for fun like books and the laptop. So many stuff that Derek wasn´t sure Stiles would ever leave again.  
He sighed while he watched Stiles. She sat on the couch sadly unpacking her stuff and turned her laptop on. 

This would be a lot worse.....

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To be continued....

Thanks for reading^^


	2. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 Memories
> 
> Thanks for reading the first Chapter. I was so happy that you liked it. *.* Here now my second Chapter. Three is in  
> Progress.^^
> 
> And btw. he is still a girl but they talk and think about him as ´he´ because for them he is a boy in a girls body XD
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You got to be kidding me... I won´t wear this... never... do you here me?... NEVER, Lydia!" 

"Stiles"

Lydia sighed and crossed her arms. "You NEED underwear... and I won´t buy you mans boxers." 

"But Lydia..."

"No... no ´but Lydia´... Show it to me."

 

Stiles come out of the cabin a little. Shyly he crosses his arms before his odd breasts. The underwear was bright red with black lace and Lydia had to admit it looked faboulous on his new body. "Put the arms down, Stiles." She took his hand and squeezed it softly. "You look beautiful." She turned Stiles to the mirror. "Look at you." 

 

"I do... I look like an Idiot."

Lydia sighed. "No, look again... Yes, you don´t have your normal body, BUT... you are still pretty and you should show that to the others."

 

Stiles looked into the mirror and Lydia was right. He looked good in this, but it was weird to see yourself as a girl while in your mind you were still a boy.   
Stiles breathed in deeply. "Do you think so?" Lydia nodded with a smile. "I´m sure..." And finally the teenager smiled. 

"Okay... What is next?"

"We have Dresses, shoes and underwear. Now put your clothes back on... Next will be your hair." "My Hair?" "Hair and Make-Up" 

Stiles made big eyes.

"Do I have to?" 

"Yes, you do", said Lydia with a grinning face.

"You are definetly enjoying this so much," murmured Stiles and looked terrified about what he will look like later. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

He had been back at Dereks Loft for 10 Minutes and was now sitting on the couch. The shopping bags were standing beneath him and Stiles himself was dressed in a black and red checkered dress with black Ballerina shoes. His hair was cut to fall slightly over his shoulders but was now pulled up with single strands hanging out. He wore a necklace with a little green stone in it and had Make-Up on - Mascara and Lipstick.  
Yeah, Lydia had had fun and yes, he looked good with it in his new body, but it also feel weird. 

He let out a sigh, when he heard a sign of Derek opening the door. His Heart pounded in his head and he could hear the drumming of it as Derek come in. He carried two bags full of food and drinks. "Can you help me?", he yelled and Stiles went over to him to do just that.  
Derek pulled the bags down. "How was your....." He looked up and stared at Stiles. ".... day?" Derek looked him over. Now he really looked like a girl and the creepiest thing was - Derek found Stiles attractive.  
A red shimmer ghosted over his face and Stiles smiles shyly. "Is it okay?"  
Derek hesitated. What should he say? Stiles you look awesome? Hot? Nice?  
Derek took a deep breath and smiled. "You look adorable... and now, do you want to cook for us?"  
Stiles smiled brightly. "Yes... and you... go... sit down."  
Derek sat down on the couch and looked over to Stiles, who was wandering around his kitchen - but calmly, not like he normally did. He obviously knew what to do. Stiles was singing silently, while he roasted two steaks.

 

A long while Derek just occupied himself with watching what the teen was doing. "My Mom..." Derek began and Stiles looked up. "... never let me cook... she said I was to impulsive... and she was right... But you... normally you are like you have ants in the pants and now... now you are so calm... Why?"

Stiles kept on roasting the Steaks. "When... I was 13 years old, the doctors diagnosed me with ADHD - Attention Deficit hyperactivity disorder. That time I didn´t understand, what it meant. The only thing I knew was, I had too much energy and I would feel like I exploded if I didn´t let it out. But my Dad didn´t want that I take pills all the time to be calm... so... my Mum made a plan for me with activities - going swimming, learning to cook, walking through nature, listening to stories and other things. I.... I was an exhausting child... I often woke up in the middle of the night and couldn´t go to sleep again.  
So there were days where I played Lego in the middle of the night. I often got lost because I was to fast for my Parents. A lot of kids didn´t want to play with me because of this... all except for Scott.  
Our Moms got to know each other at the park, because I... I fell over Scott who lay on the ground and couldn´t breathe, so I ran over to my mums and we become friends... the asthma - boy and the boy with ADHD." He laughed quietly and got the dishes out. 

Derek nodded. "Such a long time."

Stiles smiled. "He is my brother..."

Derek came over and put the plates on the table. "I was very famous at my school..."

Stiles tried to look overly surprised. "No way!"

But Derek snapped back. "Shut up... I wanted to say... I was famous, I played Sports,the girls liked me , but..."

"There is a ´but´ ?"

"BUT," stressed Derek. "Nobody knew me for who I was... I couldn´t talk to anybody or with someone my own age.. so... sometimes I was very lonely."

 

Stiles looked at the sourwolf. He was right. Derek was a born werewolf and couldn´t tell anyone. The only one who had gotten to know who he was was Paige and that had ended with her death. No wonder that he prefered to be seperated from people. Stiles took a deep breath. "But not anymore... now you have us... Scott ... Lydia... Allison... Isaac... and ...me... even if you like me less than the rest."

 

Derek looked up irritated. "What? Who said that?" 

Stiles laughed nervously. "Who? You!... All the time."

Derek raised an eyebrow. "I never said that.... I say you are annoying... hectic... sarcastic... "

"Okay it is enough... I got it." Stiles stared down on the plates and before Stiles could think about what Derek had said he went on. 

"BUT.. you are clever... smart... funny... You always have a plan... and you are always fighting with us even though you are only a human... You are there for your friends and you have saved everyone of us several times and now... we will save you!"

Stiles felt like he had a frog in his throat but he smiled. "We should eat..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Please support me and comment. ^^


	3. sleepwalking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is sleepwalking and Derek is confused ... XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is Chapter three. I´m so happy that you like my story ^^ Lots of love for you all. ^^

Chapter 3  
Sleepwalking

Three weeks had gone by and living with Stiles wasn´t so bad.  
Derek seemed to really enjoy it - the talks, the eating together, going out and visiting the others. But the best part for him was that someone was home with him.  
Since his Schooltime he hadn´t had this feeling when he came home and his mum gave him a welcoming smile. Year after year Derek lived alone and now there was Stiles and welcomed him with a smile.  
Everything seemed to be okay but sometimes Stiles looked really sad and Derek had no clue how to fix that. They still didn´t know how to change him back and his father visited him anytime he could. But nothing helped and Stiles always pretend to be fine. So Derek never said sanything--- till this evening......

 

It was in the middle of the night, when Derek woke up because of a noise - someone walking barefoot upstairs.  
Derek turned himself to look who it was but he knew already - It was Stiles, who else would it be. Stiles in his female body with a top, some shorts and open long hair. "What´s wrong?... Can´t you sleep?" Derek asked and tried not to stare at Stiles. Why was he so sexy? Only because of the body? But Stiles didn´t answer.  
He just came to Dereks Bed and climbed over him. Derek startled. "Stiles... What are you...?", before he could say anything else Stiles kissed him. Derek wanted to push him back, but... but he couldn´t ... he didn´t want to and so he kissed him back very softly. They kissed for almost 5 Minutes, before Stiles ended the kiss as abruptly as it began. "I like you Derek... I like you so much...", he mumbled and then fell asleep again on top of Derek.  
Derek took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "You are sleepwalking, right?" As an answer Stiles mumbled something sleepily and he rolled his eyes.  
He pushed stiles Body softly off of him and covered him up, while he himself stood up. His face was bright red and his heart beating so fast. Derek swollowed.

~I like you so much~

For long time this echoed in his head....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Please, Scott... I beg you!" 

Scott sighed. "Okay... okay... 4 o´clock at the lake... I will see how many of them I can convince..."  
Derek sighed relieved., loud enough for Scott to hear. "What are you scared of?"

Derek took a deep breath and watched Stiles, while he was doing the dishes. "I don´t want to be alone with Stiles before I think about..."

"About what?"

"Yesterday"

"Derek what happened?"

Derek stood up ands left the room, so that STiles wouldn´t hear him. "Last night... Stiles was Sleepwalking..."

"So?"

"He came into my bed and kissed me..." On the other side was silence. "Scott?"

"Have you done something to him?"

"WHAT?... NO!" Derek yelled. He grumbeled. "He kissed me and... I kissed him back... he said that he likes me very much and then he fell back sleep again."

Scott smiled a little. "And now you are thinking about the kiss?" 

"NO!" He paused and sighed. "Yes..."

"You kissed him back?"

"Yes?"

"If Stiles hadn´t been sleepwalking ... would you have kept going?" 

Derek Swollowed. "I think so..."

Scott sighed. "Then you shouldn´t think about finding him attractive."

"About what else then?"

"How about if you like him because he is a girl... or because he is Stiles... See you at 4 o´clock at the lake." Than Scott hung up....

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the lake....  
Scott had succeded in getting Lydia, Allison and Isaac to come, too. Allison and Isaac were already in the water, while Scott and Derek were sitting in the grass. Only Lydia and Stiles were arguing behind some trees. 

"Come out!"

"I don´t want to."

"COME OUT!" she yelled and pulled Stiles out of his hiding spot. He was wearing a Bikini from Lydia - red with white dots on it and before someone could say something Lydia pulled at him. But Stiles pulled away. Lydia shrugged and ran into the water. Stiles stood beside Derek, who was looking up at him. "What´s the matter, Stiles?"  
Stiles was bright red and tried to cover his body with his arms. He shook his head.

"I look like an Idiot."

Scott opened his mouth, ready to cheer his best friend up. But Derek was faster. He took Stiles Hand softly. "Stiles... No, you don´t... you look beautiful..."

"Yes... because of this weird body"

"No... because you are Stiles and you aren´t an Idiot... never were."

Stiles and Scott stared at him but then Stiles smiles. "Allright... I... I´m going to join Lydia, Allison and Isaac" he whispered and did just that.  
Derek sighed and when he put his headdown again, he catched Scott starring at him. "What?"

Scott leaned in to whisper. "I don´t think you have to think about it anymore." Derek seemed irritated but Scott went on. "You answered your own question right now."  
Derek thought about it and he was right. But what now? Derek looked up. "What should I do now?"

"What all people do.... test if he feels the same...." 

"How?"

"Flirt with him... be nice and gentle ... I don´t know... be kind to him, and Derek?"

"Hm?"

"Don´t hurt him."

Derek nodded and watched Stiles playing with Isaac and the girls in the water.  
He hoped this would end well...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later at the lake....

After an hour Stiles and the others came out of the Water. Lydia layed down and looked up. "Isaac? Would you put the sunscreen on me?" Isaac agreed and Allison smiled to Scott, who did the same for her. Stiles opened his own sunscreen, when Derek stopped him. "I´ll do it."  
Everyone looked surprised even Stiles. "Are you sure?"  
Derek nodded and Stiles turned his back to him. He looked confused but so did Derek. Derek looked to Scott who nodded to him. Okay this can´t be so difficult...  
He put a little in his hands and began with Stiles shoulders. Stiles jerked suddenly and Derek stopped. "Everything okay?"  
"Fine", Stiles said immediatly. "... it is only cold."  
No he was lying and Derek could hear his heartbeat, but he didn´t say a word. Stiles pondered that. What was that? Why was this so intensive?... It was really nice... But Dereks hands caressing Stiles naked Shoulders and back made his heart pound very fast.  
When Derek was at his hip with his hands, Stiles jumped. "O-Okay... I think the rest I can handle.... I.... I have to go now... to.... to the toilet." Stiles promptly ran away. Scott wanted to follow him but Allison stopped him. "I´ll go."  
Derek sighed. "Great Plan, Scott." And Scott just shook his head.

Stiles was leaning on a tree heavily breathing. "Stiles?" He looked up when Allison touched his shoulder. "I... I can´t... I can´t breath... can´t breath..." Allison realized that he had a panic attack. Stiles had panic attacks, when under great stress but here?  
"Keep calm, Stiles." Shee took his hands in hers. "Breath with me."

It took over 5 Minutes for Stiles to breath calmly again. He closed his eyes, still holding Allisons hands. "Thank you."

"You´re welcome", whispered Allison and regarded him closely. "Why did you have a panic attack?"

Stiles face turned red. "I don´t know, it... it was just the way Derek was touching me...."

"was it bad?"

"No... Not at all... it... it was surprisingly good...."

Allison started to grin. "So it was good.... How did it feel?" Stiles said nothing. "Stiles?" 

He sighed. "Like I... I wanted more."

Allison laughed. "Such a long time and finally you realize it." 

Stiles looke irritated. "What?"

"That you are in love with Derek."

Stiles gaped at her. "WHAT?... How...?"

"Oh everyone can see it, Stiles.... everyone... except for you and Derek."

Stiles stared at her. "And .... what should I do now?"

"Use your chance... flirt with him... be happy." She smiled. "You will figure it out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading chapter three. Chapter four is in progress.
> 
> Who makes the first step? Derek? Or Stiles? You will read it soon ^^
> 
> Please support me and comment ^^


	4. Do you love me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek comes closer....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I didn't post for so long time. But I was really busy in my real life T.T So sorry but finally here it is.
> 
> Next Chapter will be the final but now just read this one. Hope you like it^^
> 
> Please support me ^^

Chapter 4

It had been one month and one week since Stiles turned into a girl. Two weeks since Stiles figured out that he felt something for Derek.  
He knew it since the day at the lake and since then he had done what Allison had told him to - he tried to flirt, but Stiles had never been good at something like that, which made it all the more difficult.  
Stiles was sure about one thing though - Derek was interested - he sometimes reacted like it.  
And today Stiles wanted to know what was going on. 

He was watching TV with Derek. They sat side by side and Stiles was stealing glances at Derek any time he could. Nothing had changed. He was still the sourwolf watching TV infront of him. He watched him for a while and then suddenly Stiles just laid down on Dereks Lap with his head. 

Derek froze. "What are you doing?"

"Laying."

The Alpha rolled his eyes. Always sarcastic answers. "I can see that... WHY are you doing this?"

Stiles turned around, so he could look up into Dereks face. "Because I want to," he whispered.

Derek stared at him and Stiles wasn't sure if he would ever move again. Then after a long time he asked: "Why....?" It was a quiet question, a whisper unsure what would happen after the answer.  
Stiles stood up and looked into his eyes. Carefully he stroked Dereks cheek. What should he say? His heart beat fast and then Stiles leaned in to kiss him very softly. He caressed Dereks cheek and suddenly he kissed him back and Stiles heart made a jump.  
He wrapped his arms around Dereks neck and pulled him against himself.  
Derek sighed into the kiss. Why did it feel so amazing? He pressed Stiles against his body and kissed him more demanding. Fuck... this was so damn good!  
Stiles moaned and got red as he felt Dereks hips touch his own. Out of breath he released Derek and looked into his Eyes and Derek returned the look.  
None of them saud anything. They just looked at each other until Stiles kissed Derek again while Derek carried him in his arms up into his bedroom.  
There Derek laid him down carefully and crawled on top of him.  
He gazed at him and you could see what he was thinking. This was amazing, but...  
Before Derek had ended this thought, Stiles grapped him to kiss him and to pull his shirt off. Derek wasn´t thinking anymore. He helped Stiles and threw it away before he kissed down the young boys neck. Stiles grabbed Dereks Hair and closed his eyes....

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next Day:

Stiles opened his eyes. He streched and sighed contently. He had slept so well and he.... he looked to his side. Derek was sleeping naked and Stiles remembered last night... EVERYTHING!!  
He remembered Dereks beard scratching, remembered his smell, his body on Stiles body, his moans.... and remembered Derek inside him. OH MY GOD! It was weird to felt it like a girl but really amazing too.  
He made big eyes and suddenly Derek opened his eyes. First slowly but then he startled fully awake. He jumped out of bed upon realizing what they had done last night. He walked up and down like a tiger in a cage.

"Oh my God."

"Derek, stay calm..."

"Stay calm?... You are seventeen..."

"Almost 18 by the way...."

"Your Dad will kill me..."

"I wanted it..."

"He will definetly kill me...."

"DEREK.... SHUT UP!"

Derek startled and for the first time this morning looked at Stiles, who sat there in his female body watching Derek with his big puppy eyes and he had never looked more beautiful than now.  
Derek sighed and sat down again. He breathed slowly and nodded. "Sorry..."

"Do you regret it?", asked Stiles unsure.  
"No", whispered Derek and this was the truth. Yes, ... Stiles was a teenager, he was human and Derek a Werewolf, his dad was the Sherriff and Stiles was bewitched...  
BUT Derek didn't regret it. He never would. He kissed Stiles very softly. "I... I love you... really love you..."

"Because of this body?"

"No.... because you are Stiles."

Stiles began to smile. "I love you, too" he whispered and kissed him back, while he happily put his arms around Dereks neck and for the first time he saw Derek laughing heartfully. This Moment seemed to be perfect. , if Scott hadn´t called right than. Stiles sighed and regretfully let go of Derek. He looked at his phone and read the text message.  
"Scott wants to see me for doing homework at his house... my dad is gonna come over later, too."  
Derek kissed Stiles temple. "It's okay... I'll see you at home." And Stiles smiled happy. "Yes.... you will...."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Stiles brooded over his homework at Scotts house, while his Dad was sitting opposite him and looked trough a few old files.  
Stiles sighed. Five pages for today, but he had finally finished them.  
He pushed his hair up and pinned it. 

"It is warm here, Scott."

"Yeah, I know but the air-conditioning is busted... Stiles...?.... Did something bite you?"

"WHat? Why?"

Scott got red and before he could say something Stiles dad had leaned over. "Is this a hickey?"  
Stiles turned red but didn't say anything.  
"Stiles...?.... I asked you something..."

Stiles mumbled a "Yes."

Mister Stilinski sighed. "Are you crazy?"

"Why?"

"Because it is dangerous?"

"Dangerous?"

"Because this is not your real body... You are weaker... Somebody could hurt you.... You could get pregnant..."

Stiles wanted to say something, but then he heard the last word of his dad and turned white. "Pregnant?"  
Mr.Stilinski covered his face with his hands. "Please... say you DIDN'T have sex with anyone WITHOUT thinking about condoms." Stiles looked down. What should he say? "I did..." he whispers.

"STILES!"

"I KNOW!"

"I thought this Derek guy would look after you."

"He did..."

Scott looked shocked and Stiles Dad understood. "You had Sex with DEREK HALE?... Where is my gun?" He jumped up and Stiles did too. "No Dad... please... don't overreact." 

"Overreact?... OVERREACT? ... Stiles you're seventeen."

"Almost 18."

"The point is he is an adult and you aren't... He is a Werewolf.... "

"Scott is one, too..."

"Scott isn't sharing your bed with you."

Silence filled the room and Scott stood up. "I think, I should leave you two alone..." Scott took his stuff and went upstairs in his room.  
It stayed silent for a while before both of them sat down again.  
Stiles Dad took a deep breath. "I'm just worried about you, kiddo."

"I know" whispered Stiles. "But I love him, Dad.... and he loves me, too."

"Is that so?"

Stiles looked up irritated. "What?"

"Does he really love you..... or only this body?... What happens when you change back?"

"He will love me then, too... because he loves ME... he loves Stiles."

The Sherriff stared at his son and after a long time he nodded. "Right... okay... I hope he does..." 

"He will"

"Then grab your stuff, Kiddo.. I will take you to him..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"I'm coming..." Derek yelled and opened his loft door. First he smiled because he saw Stiles, but then he saw Stiles Dad and swallowed. This can't be good. "Hello... Mr. Stilinski.... come in..." Both come in and Stiles look said sorry.

"You both sit down... I want to talk."

Derek did what the Sheriff said and sat down next to Stiles and opposite of Stiles Dad. 

"I know about you and Stiles... He didn't tell me... it just blow up."

Dereks breathing got a little heavier. "I know what you are thinking right now, but.."

"YOU don't know WHAT I'm thinking..."

Derek bit his lip and sighed. "Sir... I... I know you are worries because I had them, too... Please let me finish," Derek said because the Sheriff wanted to interrupt him again.  
"I had all the thoughts you have... he is still 17... underage... human... I am a werewolf... an adult... I've had relationships before... he hasn't... BUT I really love him... under all circumstances... I love his eyes... his smile... his Character... his heart... and BECAUSE I'm an adult I've had relationships before... you can be sure.... I'm not saying 'I love you' this easily."  
The Sheriff starred at him. Stiles took Dereks hand interlaced their fingers.  
"Okay..." Stiles Dad stood up. "But if you hurt my Kid... I will find a way to kill you and promise you it will look like an accident..." He kissed Stiles forehead. "Bye Kiddo..." Then he left...

 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you at the final Chapter^^


	5. I wasn't bitten...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is finally the newest Chapter from my Story.  
> I'm so sorry that you all waited so long for that - real life hit me very hard ^^°  
> So I wasn't able to post BUT Now you will get this Chapter NOW and the last chapter in a few days.

It had been two and a half month now since Stiles turned into a girl, almost two month since Stiles and Derek became a couple.   
And it wasn't bad - on the contrary.  
Derek was still a sourwolf, but Stiles had gotten to know more sides of him. The caring Side, when Stiles feels bad... the romantic and loving side, the passionate side... even the angry side, but Stiles loved all of them.  
He did everything, not to become a burden for Derek.  
But this wasn't easy - for a few weeeks now he felt bad, really bad. He often vomited, felt dizzy and didn't eat normally.   
Derek was worried and beged him to go see a doctor but Stiles always said he was fine - like he always did.   
Today he felt dizzy again and tried to breath slowly and calmly, while he was making a salad and cutting the cucumber.

"Stiles... go see a doctor." 

"NO..." Stiles grumbled. "Everything is fine... 

"Fine?.... Stiles, why are you lying to me?.. I can hear yor heartbeat, remember?" 

"And I told you... I'M FINE... OUCH DAMN!" he yelled and held his hand. Blood was falling down and the knife lay on the floor, bloody too. Derek jumped up and grabbed his arm. "Keep calm..." He took him to the sink and put the water on.  
Stiles looked away and felt the water running over his hand. "How bad does it look?" But Derek didn`t say anything. "Derek?"  
Stiles first looked to Derek, who was still holding his hand and then looked at his hand, too. There was no cut. How could this be? Stiles felt the knife cutting his Hand. He had felt the warm blood running over it. 

Stiles heart beats faster. "I... I'm not... I'm not a werewolf..", he whispered and Derek looked worried over to Stiles. 

"Can we now go see a doctor?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a long Discussion Derek and Stiles decided to go see Deaton. Because this wasn't normal - Derek didn't bite Stiles and Stiles didn't remember getting bitten. So Stiles was sitting in Deatons practice while Deaton examined him. "And it healed?"

"Yes ... immediatly", answers Derek and Stiles sighed. 

"I'm fine... he is overreacting."

"Stiles... I didn't bite you and you say you weren't bitten... so I'm NOT overreacting!"

"Yes you are.."

"STILES... I'M NOT!"

"DON'T SCREAM AT ME!" Stiles hissed and at that moment his eyes glowed yellow. 

Dereks face lost all colour while Deaton looked confused. "What?" Stiles asked.

"Your eyes..." Deaton started. "They were golden yellow for a few seconds..." 

Stiles swallowed, he was close to tears. "I wasn't bitten...." Derek took his hand and Deaton eyed him up. "You said you feel bad... you said you feel dizzy and throw up every day?" Deaton looked like he was thinking. "Do you both have sex...?"  
Both of them got red. "Deaton... what the hell... Why are you....?" "Have you?" Stiles took a deep breath, before Derek answered. "Yes but... but this doesn't turn him into a werewolf..." "No.... but he could be carring one...." "WHAT?" "I'll make a test." Deaton took a syringe to take some blood from Stiles. "And if I'm right... than Stiles.... Derek.... you both will have a baby." Stiles and Derek startled. "What?" "Yes it sounds like the symptoms of a pregnancy... and if you ARE pregnant with a werewolf baby... this would explain the healing and the eyes... I'll be back for you, later... lay down a little, Stiles... In 10 Minutes we'll know."

Stiles looked up to Derek and began to cry. "I'm Sorry...." Derek sighed. "What for?" "I didn't want to frame you with a baby." "You aren't doing anything of the sort." He kissed his forehead. "How could you?" Stiles trembled and Derek took his hand. "Shhhh.... Everything is allright... If you are pregnant, Stiles... than fine... I love you and now that we are together I won't leave you.... And you Stiles?"

"No.... Never..." he cried but Derek smiled. "See?... Everything is allright." 

"But... what if I ... turn back before?"

"Don't you remember the conditions of the turning?"

"What if i hurt it?"

"You can't hurt it... You will do good."

"But 9 month with a fat belly?"

"Actually only five... Werewolf babies come earlier?"

"And you don't think I'll look fat than?"

Derek smiled. "No... I don't think so." 

"You think we will be good at this?"

"I think I will need practice ... but you... you will be perfect at this."

Stiles stared at Derek and sat up, just to hug Derek. "Thank you." "You're welcome." he whispered. "And now?... Happy about it?... Just a little?" Stiles smiled and nodded as Deaton came back. "Congratulations..."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Stiles sat in Dereks Car stroking his belly. He tried to remember everything Deaton had said before:   
The Baby was protecting him during his pregnancy, but he also was impulsive like a real werewolf. He was in his second month.   
So only three month left till birth. He wasn't sure about the gender but he was sure this kid would be a strong one.   
And now Stiles sat here.   
Derek opened his door and helped Stiles out of the Car. "Ready?" Dereks idea - because many eyes watching over STiles in this situation were better than two - was to contact the whole pack and let everyone come to the stilinskis house.  
Stiles took a deep breath but he nodded. "Ready."  
He walked up to his door and it seemed to be the hardest thing in his life. Stiles opened the door with his key and walked in with Derek.  
The whole Pack was already there - Stiles Dad, Melissa (Scotts Mum), Scott, Isaac, Allison and Lydia.

"So.... What is going on?" asked Isaac and he was sure that now they will tell everyone that they are together.

Stiles grabbed Dereks Hand and turned to the door but Derek stopped him. "It is allright..." he whispered. "Tell them..." Derek squeezed his hand and Stiles took a deep breath. 

"Oh come on... we know you both are in love", laughed Allison.

Stiles desperatly looked to Derek and he sighed. He took STiles into his arms. "That is only one thing we wanted to say... the other is..." He looked to Stiles and squeezed his hand tightly than he looked back to the others. "Stiles is.... pregnant... with a werewolf baby.... and I'm the father."  
Silence filled the room and Stiles began to tremble. Than his father stood up and walked over to him. Stiles paniced inside - his dad had told him about this and now... now he was really pregnant... he could slap himself... Stiles closed his eyes but all he felt was a soft hug. "Dad?"  
His Dad sighed and whispered. "If you really want this... we will all help you with it..." and then he smiled. He looked up to Derek. "And YOU... you will take care of my son..." "Promise...." said Derek smiling a little.  
Allison squealed happily. "Lydia... We can buy Baby stuff." Lydia squealed too. "Oh my god... YES! Stiles what Gender is it?"  
Stiles smiled. "I don't know yet, Sorry Lydia..." Scott stood up and hugged Stiles now, too.   
"So that will be the youngest pack member," laughed Isaac.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thank you for your patience and THanks for everything. I love you all ^^  
> And be prepared for the last chapter... ^^


	6. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last Chapter - THE FINALE^^

Chapter 6 - Family

 

Derek was watching over Stiles laying in bed. He was now in the last two month of his pregnancy and Stiles belly was growning so fast. It was very cute to see Stiles speaking with the baby - not knowing the gender, because Stiles wanted to be surprised. But it wasn't that easy for Stiles. He was often tired and the baby inside him didn't let him get much sleep, therefor Stiles was pretty exhausted. Derek knew a werewolf pregnancy wasn't easy - but for Stiles it was even more difficult - because he was Human and only 17.  
Derek sighed when he heard a mumble from Stiles. "Derek?" he whispered and derek sat down on his bed, stroking softly Stiles forehead. "Hey," he whispered. "How are you feeling?"  
Stiles smiled a little. He loved how Derek comforted him and how worried he seemed. "Good... What time is it?" Derek kissed Stiles softly. "It is 12 o'clock ... your Dad is here. We worked on the babys room and Lydia and Allison brought more baby Stuff two hours ago. Stiles took a deep breath and streched himself. He wore a sweater and pregnancy trousers.   
At least he didn't have to change now. 

He streched his arms out to Derek. "Help me up."

The young Hale smiled and got Stiles up right. "Come on, my love." he whispered and kissed him softly. 

Stiles began to grin. "Hmmm I love you...." 

"I love you, too."

He followed Derek downstairs and went to hug his Dad. "Hello, Dad."

"Hey, Kiddo..... how are you feeling," he whispered softly and squeezed his son. 

"Good, Dad... only tired." 

"Do you want to see the babys room?"

Stiles nodded and his Dad took his hand to take him with him while Derek followed behind. They went into a room that Derek used for storage.   
Now this room was coloured in a light green. A Cradle was standing on one side together with a changing table. Also a closet, a play rug and stuffed animals were scattered around the room and a border of small dog paws adorned the wall.  
Stiles beamed. "Oh my god... This looks so awesome." 

His Dad smirked. "It was a little difficult without knowing the gender." 

Stiles pouted. His Dad wanted to know what the gender was but Stiles didn't. "I know but I want it to be a surprise."

His Dad sighed. "It won't take long anymore, right?"

Derek nodded, while Stiles stroked his belly. "Last month."

"And I'm scared about the birth." Stiles admitted. 

John Stilinski took his kids hand. "Everything will be allright..." He kissed Stiles cheek and then hugged him. "I'm off to work, Kiddo... I will be over tomorrow again..."

"I'll show you out..." said Derek and brought Stiles Dad to the door. 

Stiles was alone in the room - wandering around and looking at everything properly.   
Time had run so fast. Two years ago they didn't really know each other and were only connected through Scott, and now? Now he loved Derek and Derek loved him back and he was standing in the room of his first Baby - a werewolf Baby.  
Softly Stiles stroked over his belly. "See that little Sunshine?... You will love your room.. your Daddy and Granddad made it look so beautiful..." He took a deep breath but smiled. "So many people will love you and protect you... no matter how you are - it really doesn't matter. They'll love you like I do..."

"Like WE do..."

Stiles turned around. Derek was standing in the door Frame, smilingly. He went over to him and hugged him from behind - his hands on the belly.

"We will be good at this, right?" asked stiles nervously.

"We WILL BE GOOD at this." Derek kissed Stiles cheek and than felt somebody kicking. "There is someone awake." he smiled.

Stiles laughed a little. "Yeah, She's been kicking the whole time. I think she likes the room." 

Derek looked confused but smiled. "She?... How do you know?"

Stiles smiled softly. "I just know... and I thought of a name... if you like it."

Derek smiled. "Which one?"

"Talia Claudia Hale"

"A long Name... but a good one..." 

"Filled with History...." Stiles whispered.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Stiles was sitting in Dereks loft on his bed and was heavily breahing. His mobile lay at his side - he had called Deaton and Derek and his Dad. Something was wrong - pain shot through his body the whole time and he didn't know what to do. "Shhh... Everything is going to be allright, Sunshine..." he whispered and pressed his hand against his belly. He heard someone coming in downstairs. "DEREK," he yelled knowingly it was him.   
Derek ran upstairs as fast as he could - with him Melissa and Deaton. 

"Something is wrong," Stiles whimpered.

Derek kissed his forehead. " Everything is going to be allright, Sweety... She just wants out... It is time."

"NOW?" Stiles looked panicked. "She isn't ready... I'm not ready... WE aren't ready." sniveled Stiles and Derek sat down behind him and pulled him close. 

"We ARE ready... I'm here... you can do this."

Melissa stroked Stiles cheek. "Just do what I say, Sweetheart" Stiles nodded nearly crying. "So, I want you to push for me when I say push... as strong as you can... can you do this?"  
Stiles nodded again. He just wanted the pain to stop, he wanted his baby to be allright - nothing else.  
"Now, push...."   
And Stiles did - everytime she asked him to do. It was so painfull and hard and Stiles thought why are people even doing something like that. He cursed himself for being a girl now.   
It took half an hour and finally Stiles could hear it - the lovely screaming. He began to smile. "Can I see my Baby?"   
Melissa took care of the Child and she stopped screaming. Wrapped in a blanket Melissa laid her into Stiles arm while Derek looked over his shoulder. 

"A Baby girl, he smirked and kissed Stiles temple. "You were right... I'm proud of you.."

Stiles checked her over. She was a little Baby but with full black hair and brown eyes - no... for a moment they were golden - before they turned brown again, she has Stiles nose and a few moles on her face. Stiles stroked her cheek. "She is so perfect our Talia..."

Derek looked at Stiles and smiled. "Talia Claudia Hale."

He kissed Stiles again and Stiles kissed Talias forehead. "I love you, Sunshine..."  
She pedaled excitedly when she heard Stiles voice and Derek laughed a little. "I think this means she loves you too."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After the birth the whole pack including STiles's Dad came to see the new member of the pack - it was a long day even for Talia so she fell asleep early and so did Stiles.  
But in the middle of the night Stiles woke up because Talia was crying.  
Derek woke up, too. He heard Stiles walking to Talias crib and how he talked to her and ... wait what?   
Derek opened his eyes fully and sat up.   
He saw Stiles... the BOY Stiles walking Talia around, rocking her, while she was looking at him with big eyes.

"You are back... " Derek said in shock.

"What?" Stiles looked up tired, but then looked confused too as he heard his own voice.  
He came back to bed with Talia and looked at Derek. "I'm back... I'm a Boy again... I'm STiles again." He began to laugh. "Thank god.... But how?"

Derek smiled. "Remember the curse? One Female who truly loves you..." 

Stiles began to smile at Talia. "Oh my god... my sunshine saved me..." He kissed her forehead and she smiled at him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Epiloque:

"NO,... Talia Claudia Hale, NO Werewolfpowers... you know that." Stiles grumbled.

His Dad looked up. Everyone of the pack was here. It was Talias 2nd Birthday and everything was decorated. "Shouldn't you help?" asked he watching his son arguing with little Talia, whose hair was at shoulder length now.  
Derek smiled. "He can handle her... Trust me."  
She was angry with Stiles because he forbade her to drink lemonade.   
Talias Eyes were shining golden. 

She pulled a face and Stiles sighed. "Okay one glass IF you can control yourself and calm down." 

Talia didn't do it on purpose. Sometimes when she got angry it just happened. She tried to breath slowly and after 5 Minutes her brown eyes looked up at him. Stiles smiled proudly. "Good girl... Where can you show your eyes and your powers?"

"In my pack." she smiled and jumped in Stiles arms.

"Yes, my Sunshine." 

He carried her to the table and sat her down - she smoothed down her light green summerdress and grinned at everyone. "Ready." she yelled and everyone laughed before they began to sing Talias Birthday song, while Derek hugged Stiles and kissed his temple.

"I love our Family."

Stiles looked over the table at all the people and smiled. "Me too."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is finished. I'm so happy.   
> I hope you all liked it. I would be happy about comments ^^
> 
> Wanna read some more little one shots about Talia, Derek and Stiles added to this Story? Do you want read more Sterek Stuff from me or other Ships from this show? Or a short Stories Collection ?
> 
> Just tell me^^


End file.
